


Young At Heart

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Heart-to-Heart, Other, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Gavin Reed wakes to find a young man sitting at the foot of his bed. He soon finds out that the kid is not at all what he seems.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weird concept I came up with while staring off into space. This is just chapter one and I might continue to run with it.

Waking up with someone sitting at the foot of his bed was not how Gavin had hoped to start the morning. He jumped, scrambled and nearly fell on the floor as he got to his feet. His gun wasn’t on the end table and he vaguely remembered dropping it on the coffee table after work. The stranger was a young man, about seventeen with unkempt dark brown curls and an amused glint in his eyes. The next thing he noticed, were the scars. One crossed his nose, another ringed his neck, and he could see one that peeked out of the top of the kid’s shirt. There was one circling each wrist and smaller ones on his arms and hands. He was sure there were more hidden under the black jeans and boots. The boy stood, black midriff shirt showing that the biggest scar continued down to his left lowest rib. He suddenly realized the kid had moved closer and it caused him to take a step back. 

“What the fuck are you doing in here?” The window to his room was closed and locked. 

“I live here, dipshit.”

Gavin bristled, glaring at the kid as he reached out and grabbed him, pulling him out of his room. The kid’s attitude infuriated him, and he had no idea why. He unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, shoving the boy out. “I don’t know how you got in, but don’t do it again.” The kid turned, mouth open to speak and Gavin slammed the door. 

“You can’t do that.” 

He spun around, eyes wide at the kid standing there. “How in the fuck?”

The boy laughed. “You really don’t recognize me, do you?” He moved closer, backing Gavin up until he was pressed against the door. “Look at me, really look at me.” 

He was too close. Gavin wanted him gone, but he was frozen, forced to take in the kid’s features. When it dawned on him why the boy’s face was so familiar, he shoved him away. The hair, the eyes, the shape of the nose and jaw, that stupid smirk; the kid could have been his twin. “What the fuck are you?” He had to be hallucinating. Too little sleep maybe.

“I, Gavin Reed, am your heart.”

He didn’t know why his reaction was to laugh. Maybe it was his way of coping with this absurd situation. “Right, and I’m Santa Clause. I’ve obviously snapped.”

“Maybe,” the kid shrugged, “but that doesn’t change anything.” 

Gavin shook his head. “No, nope, I’m just tired.” He pushed past the kid and went back into his room, shutting the door. 

“You can’t shut your heart out.” He was there, sitting on top of his chest of drawers. 

“This is bullshit.” Gavin glared. “What do you want from me?”

The kid hopped down and once again he was in Gavin’s space. “I want you to listen.”

“To what?”

The kid jabbed him in the chest. “To me.”

He stepped back, shaking his head. “You’re not real and I’m going to be late for work.”

*

The kid had vanished by the time he exited the bathroom and he was relieved. It wasn’t until he was in his car that the boy reappeared. “You’re speeding.” Gavin jumped, swerving into the other lane. This had the boy laughing. He was sitting in the passenger seat, feet propped up on the dash. 

“What in the Hell is wrong with you?”

“Me? You’re the one who almost killed us.”

Gavin wanted to pull over and kick the kid out, but he was beginning to see a pattern. “You little…” 

“I just want you to listen, that’s all. If you listen, I’ll go away.”

Gavin glanced at him. It really was him, years younger, and a Hell of a lot more optimistic than he remembered being at that age. He sighed. “Fine, but stop with the appearing shit. I can’t listen if I’m dead.” 

“Deal.” He sat up straight, dropping his feet to the floorboard. 

“So? What do you want?”

“To heal.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Your negativity is exhausting.”

“Get used to it.” He glanced at the kid. “What do you mean by heal?”

“You’ll see.”

*

No one noticed the kid following him into the precinct, further cementing in his brain that he was seeing things. The issue was that his hallucination wouldn’t shut up. He jabbered on, excited and Gavin had to resist the urge to turn and shake him. He didn’t want to look like a loon. He went straight for his desk and the kid sat on the edge of it. He was looking around and Gavin found himself following suite. Both of their eyes settled on Nines and the kid jumped up, a big smile on his face. “There he is!” 

“Yeah it’s Nines.”

“Right? He’s here and he’s coming this way.” 

Nines had a cup of coffee in his hand and he was smiling. The kid moved when he got to them and moved around him, leaning in close. “Detective.” He sat the cup down.

“Tin Can.”

“Look at him,” the kid leaned closer to Nines, “do you think he knows how pretty he is?”

He found himself watching the kid. "Detective." He was reaching out to touch Nines. "Detective?" He started to reach out to stop him. “Gavin!” He jumped; his eyes drawn up to Nines’. 

“What?”

“You look distressed.”

That’s right, no one else could see the kid. “No, just…” he picked up the coffee, “thanks.” 

“Gavin.”

“Hey, could you do me a favor?”

Nines paused, brow knitting in concern. “Okay.”

“Could you see if there’s any Tylenol around here?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

The kid watched as Nines walked away and Gavin glanced around before snapping his fingers in front of the boy’s face. “What?” The kid asked. 

“What in the Hell are you doing?”

“He’s the one.” 

“The one what?”

“Stop being stupid.” He held out his arms. “Notice the scars?”

“They’re hard to miss.”

“They’ve been vanishing.” He lifted his shirt and touched the left side of his chest. “There was one here, a big one, but it’s gone.” He dropped his shirt and leaned down. “I need you to listen to me.”

“No, you listen to me, I’m busy, go away.”

The kid glared. “You felt it, that day. A fire, burning through you, warmth and comfort, fear and joy, it hit you here.” He jabbed his chest. “Stop trying to lock me away. Every time I find my way out, you toss me back.” 

Gavin realized he was breathing hard, a heaviness settling in his chest. “Go away.”

“You’re such an asshole.” He blinked and the kid was gone. It wasn't like he was wrong. He was an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a heart to heart with his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the first part of what will hopefully become a series like Electric Attractions, which will also be continued since Hamski is one of my favorites.

With the kid gone, Gavin was suddenly painfully aware of just how hard his heart beat in Nines’ presence. It hammered against his chest, like it was knocking, letting him know it existed. He quickly went from feigning a headache to genuinely having one and he could tell Nines was concerned. He kept looking at him, that expression on his face that reminded Gavin of a puppy. “I had a bad night.” He finally said, needing to give him some sort of explanation. 

Nines’ frown deepened. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “it wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh, if you need me too…”

“No, it’s fine. You just keep staring is all.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Acting normal was something Gavin was used to. He had been doing it forever, so long he could sometimes fool himself into believing he was alright. Today, it was harder. Nines tried to help, doing little things here and there; he refilled his coffee and even slipped out to buy him lunch. He could always tell when he was being taken care of, and even now it felt overwhelming and foreign. Nines was genuine and honest and there were times Gavin wanted to retreat. He hated to admit the kid had been right. He didn’t feel so cold and alone when Nines was nearby. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nines asked at the end of the day. “I can stay with you.”

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about me, Tin Can. I can handle a bad night.”

“Yes, by staying up all night and acting like everything is fine.”

“Smart ass.” He sighed. “Look, I promise, if I get bored or lonely, I’ll call you.”

“Your sarcasm isn’t reassuring.”

“Cross my heart.” He reached out and grabbed the front of Nines’ jacket, pulling him a little closer. “I mean it.”

Gavin drove Nines home and made sure he made it in before pulling away. He knew he would worry all night, especially since he didn’t require sleep, but he needed some time to think. “You there?” He asked the empty car. The kid didn’t appear, and he immediately felt stupid. “Why would you be.” 

“Where else would I go?” 

He jumped at the kid’s voice coming from his backseat and when he gave a quick look back, he could see he was lying down. “Could you not do that?”

“Could you stop, being you?” 

He rolled his eyes. This kid’s attitude was his through and through. “I guess that’s fair.”

The kid sat up and climbed into the front seat, Gavin catching sight of more scars on his upper back when his shirt slid up. “You’re an asshole.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

“I’m your heart.”

Gavin glanced at him. “Where did you get all those?”

“Hmm?”

“The scars.”

“You don’t remember?”

“A lot of shit’s happened.”

“If you get us home alive, I’ll tell you about one.”

*

Neither of them said a word for the rest of the drive and the kid followed Gavin inside once they were home, looking almost bored. He guessed that was a good sign. Once they were through the apartment door, Gavin dropped his keys, badge, and gun on the coffee table. He changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and came back out to the kid sitting on the floor with his cat. “Hello beautiful.” He looked up at Gavin. “I’m lucky you decided to get a pet.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it kept me from being completely smothered.”

“You were going to tell me about your scars.” Gavin felt a sudden tightness in his chest as the kid stood. He realized right away that it was fear. 

“Which one?”

Gavin looked him over. There were so many. He didn’t think he was ready to come to terms with the big one. “The one around your neck.”

The kid nodded. “That one’s easy.” He touched the scar. “It’s a culmination of all your unspoken and broken words, all the things you didn’t mean and all the things you refused to say or were too scared to say. The pain you keep to yourself, the rage you throw at others, all the times you wanted to tell him how you felt, but you didn’t.” 

“It’s my fault?”

The kid moved closer and Gavin stood his ground. “You act like a prick to protect me, but it just winds up hurting.”

“It’s better than dealing with all the bullshit.”

“You keep waiting for the ball to drop.”

“Nothing lasts forever, kid.”

The kid laughed. “You’re an idiot. You won’t know unless you try.” The kid had a habit of poking him in the chest when he was trying to make a point, and he did it again. “He’s here to stay. You might think he won’t, but I know he will.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“That’s you’ll listen and follow me, even if you’re terrified.”

Gavin wanted to, but there was a dark, tainted part of him that screamed every time he took a step forward. He feared Nines’ patience running out, worried that one day Nines would realize how much of waste of time he was. It was always there, in the back of his mind, egging him on. “I…”

“I’m asking for baby steps, not leaps.” He shrugged. “Nines met you more than halfway, I think you can give me at least a quarter.”

“Are you really my heart?”

“Well yeah.” He gave a little laugh. “I’m all you.”

It was strange, but he was starting to believe the kid. He was sincere and optimistic, the exact opposite of Gavin, but if he was his heart, then it made sense. His heart was honest and wanting, even when he mentally shied away from everything. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yeah, alright, I’ll listen.”

The boy smiled his smile, but it was full of a happiness and eagerness he didn’t know existed within him. He felt a warmth in his chest and a sudden release of pressure. “Even if I drive you crazy?”

“Even if you piss me off.”


End file.
